


pudding bread

by yeokuma



Category: Haikyuu!!, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, Gen, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeokuma/pseuds/yeokuma
Summary: highschool!heathers musical!au
Relationships: Egokoro Nao/Yabusame Reko, Mishima Kazumi & Shinogi Keiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	pudding bread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LesbianMelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianMelody/gifts).



> i havent seriously wrote anything in like a year pls spare me  
> minor kuroo and kenma appearances   
> [<3] finished

“Terrifying Night”

I anxiously stepped out of my mom’s car, the thin beige cardigan and lengthy maxi skirt flowing behind me drawing attention from standbys. Who wouldn’t look at a guy wearing a skirt? My stomach churned in unease, my arm thrown over to aid the sensation as much as possible, the nausea started to become more and more unbearable. I walked slowly across the pavement up to the cheaply decorated doors the school had put up. The more I stalled at the door the more my stomach convulsed in distaste. Taking a deep breath I opened the door to the foyar, just to my luck there were a couple of people my age there lingering with their phones out. The noise of the door caused them to whip their heads towards me scanning my outfit up and down before lowly chuckles and giggles elicited from their direction, in humiliation I kept my head down speed walking out the foyar into the auditorium where I walked around the seats to the backstage. I hated performing in front of others, I surprise myself sometimes.. landing the lead role, good job Kazumi. Just amazing. You were put up to something you know you can’t accomplish. Slamming the door I slid down the wall, face in my hands letting out shaky breaths, a thousand thoughts ran through my head. At least the school was considerate enough to provide us with water. Taking one I had taken it all in one go feeling the cold liquid drip down my throat. Head between my knees I hear footsteps getting louder and louder until they stop and someone sits down next to me with a low grunt. Peeking through my fringe I see the guy I’ve been pining over for years, Keiji Shinogi, sits next to me. He looked great in the all black outfit they gave him, large black trench coat and band shirt, dark wash jeans cuffed slightly at the ends. His bright yellow locks tousled and looking as soft as ever. The appearance of him alone is enough to make me blush uncontrollably, especially when he looks like this. Well Sh-  
“Hey Kazumi, how are you?” God, his voice was so sultry and calming, I felt myself drifting again as we stared into eachothers eyes. I was yet again brought out of my thoughts when he had taken hold on my hand in his, they were warm..fingers interlocked with mine, thumb tenderly running across the back of my palm. My eyes darted from our hands back to his face where he cupped his mouth and chin, a prominent blush danced along his cheeks and ears, heck I could feel mine light up as well.  
“H-hey maybe we shouldn’t hold hands because we're both guys and then they’ll make fun of us-” my sentence was cut off quickly when he sent a sharp look my way giving a reassuring squeeze, I reproduced this as we comfortably sat in silence. Looking at the clock across the room from us a sharp jolt ran through me as Keiji stood up being led out by my class assigned stage manager, he gave me one last wave and a crooked smile before the lights dimmed as I was eagerly shoved into my spot behind the velvet curtains. I fiddled with the stiff fabric of my sleeves jittering with anxiety. My mind went blank, vision blurry. No thoughts. Head empty. Glancing to my side I see the stage crew chatting with their black baseball caps and solid crew necks. I shut my eyes fidgeting with my hands as I looked to my left seeing the other mains, Heather Chandler, Heather Duke, and Heather McNamara. All talking amongst themselves, really fitting into their roles, they didn’t seem to be bothered by the short school skirts or the piercing gaze of the audience behind the stiff velvet. Heaving a shaky sigh I turn back to the audience straightening my back and putting on a serious face balling up my hands into fists in an attempt to stop the shaking. Our stage was actually pretty average quality considering our school was isolated on a tropic island with little to no outside funding, the walls had chips and scratches in them, the floors had obscure stains with who knows what, the occasional flicker of lights that I’d gotten used to in the semester. Keiji sat backstage fiddling with the faux double action revolver, he sat so comfortably and calm, it was addictive to watch. I felt like a creep just watching him go on but what can I say, he made me happy.  
Flinching I see the velvet part with the slight sounds of wheels squeaking off to the side, they really needed to grease those rope pulleys. Clearing my throat as quiet as possible and gripping the diary I held even harder, my knuckles turning a sickly white. The music slowly grew louder as the lines of the songs went blank in my head, why am I suddenly forgetting everything? The opening song, Beautiful, sung by… me, and mainly just me. I missed my entrance by half a beat but quickly saved myself thanks to the adrenaline, my vocal chords working hard to produce clear and long tones. Completely wrecking my sound box just for a mediocre musical about stopping my boyfriend from killing people he despises. At least my said boyfriend is my crush, ah, I’m so lucky to have him as the second lead in this. Maybe being forced into drama wasn’t a bad idea overall. The musical went by with little slip ups, aside from a stage crew getting locked in one of the backstage bathrooms during the break having it last a bit longer than wished. Though, I must thank them because I could spend more time with Keiji, making silly and meaningless jokes, just living in our own worlds, mid-talk the disruptive sound of a sour buzzer split through our ears indicating the end of break. He tapped the back of my hand with his fingers and sent me a friendly wave goodbye, even if we’d be on stage together for the majority of the remaining show. I couldn’t escape his intoxicating touches and stares, his addictive stare and gray eyes locking with mine, I was practically ablaze the entire show. The warm stage lights beating down on us like a second sun.  
"Veronica! What're you doing in my room?"  
"Shh…”  
We’ve rehearsed so many times yet I still chuckle bringing my finger up to his lips shushing him as the scene played out as we had rehearsed for months on end. The rest of the show went by so much better than I’d anticipated, the initial fear and anxiety being washed away by a wave of infatuation, watching Keiji ‘blow himself up’ with low grade smoke machines and flashes of red and yellow across the stage ended the musical with the lights dimming, curtains closing, and the noise of applauds.  
The once dimmed lights blinked back in a orange-ish hue as the cast came to stand together, hands held in a line as I purposely stood next to Keiji just to hold his hand one more time before the show ends. I don’t interact with him outside of drama that much, he’s the school heart-throb. Always swarmed by girls, boys, non-binaries, you get it. He’s just a people magnet, easily liked by anyone and everyone. We did an off-sync bow as some jogged off the stage, some posing for pictures and some waving to the crowd calmly walking off. Instead, I was hurriedly shoved backstage by Keiji himself, his arm around my shoulders grinning towards the crowd practically beaming. When we were finally hidden from the crowd he opened his mouth to say something until he was rudely interrupted by our head drama coach who dragged him away for some sort of praise, I gave him an understanding nod as I walked away to a pile of boxes taking a seat on the tallest one. Scanning the backstage, everyone was taking a mini cupcake from the large variety ranging from vanilla to strange flavors such as banana, our co-coach Dirt had supplied them to us, we the students couldn’t find a gender neutral term for them so Dirt was kind enough to allow us to use their first name in conversation. Nao and Reko were hugging each other giving tender squeezes, everyone knew they liked each other. They both just couldn’t come to the realisation. I can say that the play went well for everyone, the leading and background cast, the stage crew, the coaches, and of course the viewing audience. Looking to my left I see Kai jog over to his parents with a nervous smile, he played Ram Sweeney.  
“Wow Saki! You did great sweety! We’re taking you out to your favorite place tonight if that’s ok honey?” His mom exclaimed, although seeming all nice and innocent, they’d dead named him. I wanted to correct them without seeming like an intervention but he was pushed out the doors by his father and mother before I could even open my mouth.  
Sighing I hang my head low opening a can of Pomegranate LaCroix sipping it semi-angrily. Looking up through the faux brown wig, I lock eyes with my mom, a sense of humiliation washed over me just thinking of what she could say or do to me in front of all my classmates. To my surprise she gently grabbed my hand walking me out of the auditorium to her gray Honda where we sat in a comfortable silence, the bubbly drink still held in my hands.  
“Keiji, do you want to go somewhere or go home?”  
“Oh-uh, can we go home? If that’s ok. Unless you need to run some errands then it's fine.” I rambled fiddling with the loose admission bracelet on my wrist. She nodded with her hands beginning to move over the wheel. I rip the bracelet to see a number written on the underside, when did it get there? More importantly whos is it?

This memory stood out more than others to me, I had a role in a school play I never wanted to be in and just so happened that my soulmate was the second leading role. I learned over time to ignore the judgemental stares of people I barely knew. What value does their opinion hold over me? Now, me and Keiji live with our adopted children, Sara and Gin. They love to spend time with their god aunts Nao and Reko who married just a while ago. They have two fur babies, Kenma the calico and Kuroo the fully black cat. Life couldn’t be any better.

fin :)


End file.
